leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diana/@comment-24927550-20140511002837/@comment-5606883-20140519001618
Diana doesn't do good with sustain (with the exception of the Spirit Stone passive, however I don't consider that "sustain" because it will only work on neutral monsters). Lifesteal isn't viable because that relies on AD, but building AD on a champion with nothing but AP scalings is kinda silly. And spellvamp is lackluster since all of her damaging abilities are AoE which proc 33% effectivness (with the exception of her ult, her only single-target damage). To make up for this, Diana has Pale Cascade (W). Your build is made around the concept of "hybrid damage", which is the strongest form of damage output because both high MR and Armor are needed to counteract it. Champions like Jax and Kayle take huge advantage of this, and you know how strong they are, and they're both autoattacking champions. The problem is, their kits are different from Diana's- both of them well suited for kiting and chasing; Jax has a ~4.5sec targeted jump ability to contineously chase enemies and autoattack them because he's melee, he also has a stun to keep them in place. Kayle has a ~5sec targeted 55% slow and a ~12sec -massive- movespeed steroid to help kiting and chasing (both of Jax and Kayle's cooldowns are based around what I usually have with them late-game with CDR, you may have max CDR and get lower cooldowns or no CDR and higher cooldowns). * There in lies the problem; Jax and Kayle were both designed to chase and kite FOREVERRRRR, while Diana was just made to gap close. Her CC (Moonfall, E) is too high of a cooldown to rely on more than once in a fight for chasing purposes (you'll get maybe 4 or 5 autoattacks off with your build before the slow wears off), and her Q-R dash isn't reliable, no matter how good you are you can't hit every Q. And if you R without a Q on them, you better kill them in that burst or else they're going to get away. (Before anyone misinterprets this, her Q-R gapclose is very good on AP-assassin Diana because she won't need to chase if her burst kills them, and if not they are very low and knocked out of the fight. I'm specifically talking about Supernova0990 build.) Diana is an execellent duelist, and Nashor's is very strong on her in an AP-assassin build. So attackspeed is not useless on her in any reguard. However, you are combining too many odd stats into a champion that doesn't fit that niche. If Diana had AD stats on her ult and Q, and a longer-lasting slow on her E, then your build sounds godlike...problem is you can buy Gunblade and BotRK to makeup for lack of stacking CC to get your autoattacks off, but you're sacrificing tankiness. * AP-assassin Diana builds and your build both leave her squishy. However, AP builds give her a strong shield to substitute as effective HP and she has high burst damage with her Q+R+passive. Your build seems unviable to me mostly because the only instance I see it benefitting a team comp would be if you played her top lane and splitpushed all game, and not all team comps can work with that so... there's my 2 cents.